


Pink + White

by 33lavender



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dan and phil on holidays in greece, tw food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33lavender/pseuds/33lavender
Summary: 'Every time they went on holiday Dan couldn’t help but lament that they didn’t do it more. When they were away, he and Phil would create these grand plans, sometimes with their friends and sometimes with only the stars keeping them company, of all the places they’d like to visit just for the sole purpose of visiting them.'





	Pink + White

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first of my tumblr song fic prompts! this was requested by @ romantic-flaar-queen
> 
> "could you do a soft fic with pink + white by frank ocean? <3"

The air was sweet and summery and just cool enough to be pleasant. There was a breeze, late in the afternoon, and it reached out long fingers to cool Dan’s skin, tanned just a little from the sun, cradling him where he sat on the front step of their little bungalow. 

 

Every time they went on holiday Dan couldn’t help but lament that they didn’t do it more. When they were away, he and Phil would create these grand plans, sometimes with their friends and sometimes with only the stars keeping them company, of all the places they’d like to visit just for the sole purpose of visiting them. Their job often meant travel, and it was fantastic, because Dan knew were it not for their job they wouldn’t have been lucky enough to see half the sights they had seen in their relatively short time on Earth. 

 

But that was, of course, different. Travelling for work meant barely overcoming jetlag before it was time to get on the plane again. It was a million different faces, and overseas friends they only saw once a year, and spending too much on cocktails in American bars. It was collapsing into bed at the end of the day, utterly exhausted but giddy at the fact that people cried when they hugged him. It was travel sickness and rushing and waking up early every day and not for a second would Dan consider giving it all away for everything they got in return, but sometimes - 

 

Sometimes it was nice to get out of London just for the sake of it. Dream though they might, both he and Phil knew well that occasions like this one - spending a week in Greece with their friends and a strict no-work policy - were rare, and was just the way it had to be. For now, at least. 

 

In a bout of positivity that afternoon - possibly a result of the increased exposure to sunshine, a refusal to open his work email and a whole week of stellar holiday sex - Dan had decided that all it meant was that they had to appreciate every minute of the time they got. 

 

It was their second last night in Greece. The sky was pretty every night, from their vantage point looking straight out onto the water, but tonight it was something special. Streaked with pink and white and gold and dripping down leisurely down towards the horizon, like the paint from an artist’s tastefully careless brush, it had drawn Dan out onto the balcony while Phil busied himself with dinner. 

 

Just to watch, and to breathe. 

 

He’d left the screen doors open, so the faint melody of whatever he’d left playing on his laptop inside twisted itself through the breeze and mingled with the sound of Phil pottering away in the kitchen. Bryony and Wirrow had retreated to their little cottage, just a few meters to the left of his and Phil’s, both couples worn out and a little burnt, in Bryony’s case, after a day at the beach just a few hundred meters from their accomodation. They’d parted ways with a promise to meet up after their respective dinners for wine and dessert (and Scrabble, if Phil got his way, which he would).

 

A jewel-blue strip of water stretched out in front of him, down the bonny little path from their front balcony and overtop of the crests of roofs. Kids and teenagers splashed about in the water, the bravest of them diving and bombing from the wooden piers, joyful enough to be immune to the evening chill in the air.

 

Maybe they could come back here one day.

 

Behind him, the screen door slid open and the wooden deck shook with the weight of feet, and then there was a hand in Dan’s hair. 

 

“Boo.” 

 

“Hi.” Dan squinted up at the tall man hovering above him, wiggling his head underneath Phil’s hand like a puppy. Phil settled down next to him. 

 

“It’s nice out here.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Dan murmured, more to himself. Phil had barely been sitting down a moment before Dan had shuffled into his side. Holidays also meant slightly relaxing their unspoken rules about affection in public. “What’re you making?”

 

“Mm…” Phil wound his arm around Dan’s shoulder. “It’s a surprise.”

 

“Is it chicken? It smells like chicken.” 

 

Phil glared at him. “It smells like a surprise.” 

 

Dan chuckled, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder and looking back out towards the ocean. “Sure.”

 

Phil’s fingertips traced feather-light lines on the juncture between Dan’s neck and his shoulder, all the way up to his hairline and salt-sculpted curls on the back of his neck. “What are you thinking about?” 

 

A particularly strong gust of wind blustered around them, and Phil drew Dan in a little closer for body warmth. Dan closed his eyes. It was the same feeling as putting the air conditioner on blast and then wrapping himself up in a blanket, but a million times sweeter. “I’m thinking about here.”

 

“Here.”

 

“I’m thinking about how I don’t want to leave.” 

 

“You never want to leave.”

 

“Don’t get nights like this in London.” 

 

“Dan,” Phil began, and Dan knew what was coming. _We have to work just like everyone else. We have bills to pay. Good things can’t last forever._ The forever reasonable Business Phil to talk some sense into him. “I don’t want to leave either.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

He shook his head. “It’s so peaceful here. Everything. We can just…” he motioned towards the beach. “Sleep in if we want, go swimming if we want. We don’t have to plan anything or go anywhere if we don’t want to. I feel like I’ve just added another five years to my lifespan since we got here.” 

 

Dan laughed at that. “Watching you jump off that ledge before aged me about five years, I think.”

 

“I am very agile, thank you!” 

 

“I was so convinced you were going to hit your head! Do any of us know first aid?” 

 

Phil pinched the back of his neck lightly and Dan recoiled, laughing. “It doesn’t matter! I was perfectly capable!” 

 

“You were, darling, you were.” 

 

“Humph.” Faux-reluctantly, he allowed Dan back under his arm, squinting a little into the glow of the sunset. 

 

“It’s not so bad, going home, really,” Dan said quietly. 

 

It wasn’t. Phil loved London, he loved his home, he loved the understated pink blush amongst the grey of a London sunset from their pigeon-adorned balcony. But holidays for them - actual holidays, like this one - were so few and far between that Phil always liked to try his hardest to make sure he soaked up every moment of peace and contentment that he possibly could, and he always felt like he fell a little short of the mark. 

 

“We just have to enjoy Greece while we have it,” he went on. 

 

“I know,” Phil said. 

 

“We can come back. One day, maybe not right away. But we can come back. Don’t forget that.” 

 

With the sweet-smelling air and the soft music and the distant joyous cries from the beach, it occurred to Phil that maybe he was imagining something similar to what Dan was imagining. 

 

“Mm. It’s a good place for families.” Dan grinned into his neck, and they were quiet. The air wove itself around them, and the sun sunk lower in the sky, and until it finally disappeared beneath the ocean, they watched the sky turn from pink to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you want to make a request find me on tumblr @ floralhowelllester. also check out nethii's fics @ romantic-flaar-queen! ily dear readers please tell me what you thought x


End file.
